Thorns in Our Eyes
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: After a long hunt, Rachel and Kate arrive at the Roadhouse only to find themselves dragged into the fight against the Apocalypse. Scars from their pasts, however, prove to be a weakness, in particular, one involving a certain Winchester. Please R&R!
1. Going Home

**Summary: **After a long hunt, Rachel and Kate arrive at the Roadhouse only to find themselves dragged into the fight against the Apocalypse. Scars from their pasts, however, prove to be a weakness, in particular, one involving a certain Winchester. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **Woo! Just so there's no confusion, in this story, Ash never died in Season 2 and the Roadhouse never burned down. Let's face it, I love Dr. Badass, and I love the Roadhouse just as much. Don't know where abouts in Season 4 that this starts, I was planning for it to begin in between 4x05 and 4x06.

* * *

><p><strong>Thorns in Our Eyes<strong>

**Chapter One: Going Home**

_**1996 **_

The shouting, the violence, having to run out to buy her mother's drugs had become way too much to deal with. Thirteen year old Kate Daniels had absolutely had enough. The killer had been when their mother had turned to Rachel, who would be twelve the following week, and hit her so hard across the face the poor girl had fallen to the floor. Shaking with anger while Rachel quaked with fear, Kate threw things together in their bags, the girls taking the few possessions they had while Kate decided to take the money her mother had given her to buy drugs with, as well as the other money her mother had in the house. That woman didn't deserve it.

"Let me look at that mark, Rach..." Kate whispered, sitting by her baby sister and brushing the brown curls out of the way, revealing a bruise that looked angry and sore, almost haloed in a red glow, "Keep your ice on it."

Rachel pressed the ice to her head and winced, Kate slinging their bags over her shoulders and taking her sister's hand, her misty-blue eyes meeting her sister's tearful dark blue ones.

"It'll be okay, Rachel." She said quietly, "I promise."

The girls managed to sneak downstairs and out of the door, both breaking into a run as they headed for the train station. From North Dakota they would travel to their Uncle Bobby's in South Dakota, and both hoped that their uncle, who they wished was their father, would take them in. Their bastard of a father had left them when Rachel was just a baby. Neither of them could remember much about him, but then their mother had started to drink and take drugs, and everything went downhill from there. Kate had sole responsibility of Rachel, which including cooking her food, cleaning up after them, and also taking beatings for her.

At eleven-thirty-five on a cold Thursday night, two children curled up together in a cold train station, trying to find any possible way to start a new life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2008 <strong>_

Kate staggered through the motel room door, her straight, dark brown, collar-length locks stained with bits of gunk that also covered her five-foot-nine frame. Her dark grey sweat jacket was covered in blood and bits of gunk as her dark blue tank top was, her jeans ripped at the knees and her boots stained with blood, grass and mud.

Rachel entered after, nowhere near as messy as Kate, her thick brown curls barely containing any zombie parts and her clothes a little muddy, her jacket pristine, green shirt and white tank top also as clean. All that Rachel had on her was a little mud on her boots and a couple of spots of blood here and there.

"Well..." She began, sitting on the bed and taking her boots off before placing her bag of weapons on the floor, "That was fun."

Kate turned and glared at her, Rachel smirking in response. As much as Kate could've throttled her sister there and then, she couldn't bring herself to hold the glare for too long. The silence was broken by the sounds of Metallica blaring out from Kate's phone, the young hunter going to answer it while Rachel began to sneak some clothes out of her bag. If she was quiet enough she could take a shower first, then Kate would have plenty of time to relax and clean herself of the disgusting chunks that were stuck to her body. Kate smiled when she saw the caller ID, happy to answer the call from the woman she considered a surrogate mother.

"Ellen, hi..."

"_Hey, sweetie," _Ellen replied, _"How are you and Rachel?" _

"Well, to be honest, Ellen, we just got back from hunting some zombies up here in Woodbury County, Iowa," Kate began, "I'm tired, I'm covered in gunk and I smell like a drain."

She turned and watched Rachel race into the bathroom, a sigh escaping her lips as she knew she'd have to be dirty and stink for the next ten minutes.

"And Rachel just stole the shower." She finished, "How are things with you. Is Ash missing Rachel yet?"

"_As a matter of fact, yes, and we're all okay, thanks." _Ellen replied, _"I'd like to see you girls again. See if Ash can fix you up another hunt. You wanna come down here? We miss you." _

"Thanks, Ellen, we were planning on stopping by." Kate said softly, "I reckon if we leave early morning we'll get there by late evening at a push, maybe even the next day. You know what Rachel's like with being late and her pie fetish."

"_Just let us know when you're in town, sweetie." _ Ellen said, Kate able to imagine her smile.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Ellen...hopefully."

The two hung up and Kate found herself some clean clothes, barely able to contain her excitement at being rid of zombie guts and that horrible reek at any time soon.

"Dude!" She called, "We leave for Nebraska in the morning."

"Roadhouse?" Rachel called back, Kate grinning in response.

"We're goin' home, honey."

* * *

><p>"Next exit." Rachel said, Kate shaking her head.<p>

Thank God, they'd actually set off on time that morning, which was a surprise for Kate to say the least. Rachel was rarely on time, yet that morning she'd been early. It must've been the excitement of seeing Ash and going back to that familiar saloon.

"Gotta stop at Sandy's." She replied, "I gotta get a new .45."

Sandy had been one of the first hunters that Rachel and Kate had ever met, and he'd provided them with their first guns in their arsenal of weapons which was concealed in a small compartment at the back of the pick-up truck their Uncle Bobby had built for Kate's sixteenth birthday. It was midnight blue with plenty of dust and dirt on it, which Kate hated more than anything. Perhaps Sandy would let them give it a hose down when they stopped by his place. They'd affectionately named the truck Jeremiah from one of their favourite songs, _Joy to the World_.

"You wanna pick up some more ammo while we're there? Ask him if Uncle Bobby's been by?" Rachel asked, Kate nodding in response.

"We can do."

Upon arrival at the gas station that Sandy owned, they parked up the truck and headed around the back, knocking on the door only to hear a gruff voice from the other side.

"Who is it?"

"Jack Daniels." Kate replied, the door opening for the two to slip inside, their bags over their shoulders.

Sandy was in his usual green overall, his grey hair curly and out of place as it always was. His beard had been trimmed, thank God, and his hairy chest on display to the world. The girls smiled affectionately at him, Rachel closing the door as Kate approached him, looking for her new gun.

"How are you, ladies?" He asked, the girls nodding in response, "You heard from your Uncle Bobby?"

"No, have you heard from him by any chance?" Kate replied, Sandy shaking his head.

"Not for a few weeks."

"How are things with you?" Kate asked, Sandy sighing and nodding.

"They're okay, I suppose. It's nice to see you both though." He said with a warm smile, "What can I do for you?"

"Just need a new .45." Kate replied, "And Rachel's grabbing the ammo."

"Hmm. What happened to the old .45?" He asked, Kate sighing in response.

"Rachel managed to bury it along with a skeleton we burned three weeks ago." She said, Sandy chuckling in response as Rachel placed the boxes of ammo on the counter.

She looked around as Sandy and Kate found a decent .45, amazed at how there were people who were clueless about this gun store he had within the walls of this crappy little gas station.

"Where are you girls headed?" He asked, Rachel smiling in response.

"Nebraska." She replied.

"Harvelle's?" Sandy asked, earning a nod, "Give my regards to Ellen."

The girls paid for their items and said their goodbyes, heading out of the door and back to the truck before setting off towards their second home. To them, Bobby Singer's would always be home. That was where they learned to hunt and they actually were loved and cared for, for the first time in their lives. Their happy memories all lingered there, with their Uncle Bobby. They both wondered from time to time about what had become of their mother. She'd never tried to find them or get them back. It seemed she'd never cared. But the girls still couldn't help but hope and pray that she was alright.

As they drove towards that familiar saloon, they listened to their music, talked and made one another laugh, stopping at most of the bakeries they came across for Rachel to try their pie. Kate was right. It seemed they'd be late getting home.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. A Familiar Face

**Summary: **After a long hunt, Rachel and Kate arrive at the Roadhouse only to find themselves dragged into the fight against the Apocalypse. Scars from their pasts, however, prove to be a weakness, in particular, one involving a certain Winchester. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Thorns in Our Eyes<strong>

**Chapter Two: A Familiar Face**

Rachel entered the Roadhouse first, her eyes scanning the bar of any sign of...ah...there he was. Kate followed behind and grinned at that familiar guy with the mullet who held up two beers in his hands, smiling brightly at them both.

"Welcome home, ladies!" He called, "First one's on the house!"

"Ash!" Rachel cried, rushing over and hugging Ash tightly who proceeded to pull her into a deep kiss.

Kate laughed as the two shared flirtatious banter, taking a good swig of her beer before gasping as she was met with Ellen who couldn't wait to draw her into a hug.

"Hey, Ellen." She said softly, Ellen holding onto her tightly and rubbing her back.

"It's good to see you, sweetie." Ellen replied, Kate nodding and breaking the hug.

"It's good to see you too." She replied, Ellen and Rachel hugging while Kate hugged Ash, "Hey, Dr. Badass."

"Hey, Kate." Ash said softly, "How are you?"

"Good thanks." Kate replied, "You okay?"

"Better now you guys are back." Ash said, winking at Rachel before taking her hand, "C'mon, baby."

The two headed into the back, Kate chuckling as she sat at the bar and took another long drink of beer. She looked around, seeing faces of strangers and some of acquaintances, even her favourite customer of the bar, Ray Bead. Ray had this weird fetish for Mexico. He often drank tequila and always sat in the same sombrero and poncho, even to accompany that he wore a fake moustache. He spoke with a Mexican accent and he even made people call him Ray Beado. That always made Kate laugh. Rachel often felt sorry for the guy since he seemed pretty lonely, but she loved to see him, and he always spoke to both girls, telling them to be safe when they were out hunting.

Kate looked up, however, as the door opened and a face she never believed she'd see again came into view. No way...No! No, it couldn't be! _Dean Winchester_. The giant behind him just had to be little Sammy...even though it seemed he wasn't so little anymore. God, she remembered that picture Dean had shown her of Sam and how cute the boy had but now he was pretty damn handsome. Dean was just like his dad in the way he walked and the way he smiled. Good God, he was so like John. She wondered if after all that time he'd still remember her. She was Bobby Singer's niece, and Dean saw Bobby all the time, perhaps her uncle had mentioned her.

She decided to play it cool as he came towards the bar, he and Sam being embraced by Ellen who put a hand on her back gently, Kate turning to look at the boys with a soft smile on her face.

"This is Kate Daniels," Ellen said softly, "Kate, these are the Winchester boys, Sam and Dean."

"Funny to see you again, Dean." Kate said sweetly, Dean looking confused.

"Huh? We've met?" He asked, Kate nodding in response, "Oh, uh...I don't remember..."

"It doesn't matter, it wasn't anywhere particularly important." She lied.

_No, it wasn't anywhere important. You only saved my life and gave me my first kiss, you ignorant bastard. _

"Wait...Kate Daniels?" Sam asked, "Bobby's niece, Kate?"

"Yeah." Kate replied with a bright smile.

She'd never met Sam in her life and he knew who she was, whereas Dean seemed totally oblivious.

"Wait, what? Bobby has a niece?" Dean asked, Sam rolling his eyes.

"He has two, you jerk." He snapped, delivering bitch-face#4 and looking to Kate apologetically, "Where's Rachel?"

"Uh...let's just say she's preoccupied with Ash." Ellen replied, "Can I get you boys a beer?"

The Winchesters nodded Kate heading off to the bathroom which gave Sam a good chance to have his bitch at Dean.

"Dean, you and Dad saved her life. She was fifteen and she'd been out on a hunt on her own. She'd gotten herself hurt by a simple spirit and you stayed with her while Dad went and got rid of it." Sam explained, "Bobby told me everything...You were her first kiss."

"Huh." Dean huffed, "Don't remember her."

"God, you're an ignorant son of a bitch, y'know that?" Sam snapped, "God, I bet she's hurt that you don't remember her. Especially after being her first kiss."

Dean just rolled his eyes and finished his beer, Kate returning and drinking her beer down before taking two whiskeys in addition.

"We'll just stay tonight, Ellen." She said quietly, "I wanna run down and call on Giovanni and Uncle Bobby."

"Who the hell's Giovanni?" Dean asked, Ellen and Kate glaring at him.

"ID guy." Kate replied, Dean looking confused.

"Doesn't your uncle do your IDs?" He asked, Kate shaking her head.

"No, he just helps out with the truck and info on hunts. We go to Giovanni for ID, Sandy for weapons and Little Nicky for uniforms."

"Who the hell's Sandy?" Dean asked, "Who's Little Nicky?"

"They're contacts." Kate replied, taking yet another whiskey down, "I'll get our stuff."

* * *

><p>"God, that ignorant fucker!" Kate snarled, Rachel gazing up at her sister with sympathetic eyes.<p>

"Ignore him, Kate." She said, "If he can't remember that then he's not worth it."

"Not worth what?" Kate asked.

"Come on, Kate, you're attracted to him, I understand." Rachel said, Kate not liking her tone.

"He has a pretty face and a nice ass, but he's not got the best brains in the world and certainly has no manners." Kate replied, "I am _not _attracted to him, okay?"

"Okay, whatever you say." Rachel said, Kate glaring in response.

"Get some sleep." She said, "We leave at seven-thirty sharp. I wanna stop to see Giovanni and I wanna go to see Uncle Bobby. I miss him."

"Okay. I'll be up." Rachel said, Kate pointing a warning finger at her.

"You'd better." She said with a grin, Rachel smiling back and curling up on the blow-up mattress, Kate settling on hers and curling up to go to sleep, thinking of Dean _fucking _Winchester the entire time.

* * *

><p><em>Crazy Train <em>by Ozzy Osborne played loudly in the girls' truck as they drove towards Giovanni's since they'd promised him that they'd stop by and visit him on their way to Bobby's. They pulled up outside his store in South Dakota. It sold cartridges for printers and photocopiers, and they knew they couldn't go through the shop door. So instead they took the back door and knocked three times.

"Password." Came a voice.

"Dirty Harriet." Kate replied, the girls getting in straight away to be met with the very suave, handsome Giovanni.

Giovanni wore brightly coloured suits and had slicked back hair and a moustache. The man liked to pretend he was a gangster which always made the girls laugh, but he had a heart of gold. That day, he was wearing green with a black shirt underneath, a Cuban cigar there in his mouth as always and a bottle of whiskey on his desk.

"It's good to see you, doll face." He said to Kate, smiling at her and then her sister, "And you, baby cakes."

The New York accent made the girls smile and they leaned in the doorway to his office, Kate looking him up and down and chuckling.

"Nice suit." She said, "Green brings out your eyes."

"What can I do for you both?" He asked, the girls shrugging.

"Nothin' really." Rachel said softly, "We just stopped by to say hi."

"Oh." Giovanni replied, "You need any Ids or anything?"

"Hmm..." Kate thought, smiling brightly, "No thanks."

"Well. It was nice to see you for all of two minutes." Giovanni chuckled, "See you later, girls. You need anything, you call me."

"Thanks, honey." Rachel said with a smile, she and Kate leaving to get into their truck.

* * *

><p>After another four hours in the truck, the girls had arrived at Bobby Singer's home, the two being welcomed rather emotionally by their uncle who had let them shower and get themselves settled before preparing them the most gorgeous dinner they'd had in a long time.<p>

They were looking for anything that could lead them to a new case when someone knocked at the door, Bobby going to answer it only for a familiar voice to drift into the room.

"Damnit." Kate spat, "It's the Winchesters."

She got up to head out of the back door, anything to avoid them until she heard that horribly familiar voice

"Hey, Kate."

She stopped, mentally cursed her uncle for being friends with Dean Winchester before turning and smiling the best she could, nodding at him.

"Hey, Dean."

Rachel watched the interaction between her sister and Dean, chuckling and shaking her head. Yeah, her suspicions had been confirmed. Kate was attracted. Great.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
